What's Really Important
by yes-dreams.do.come.true
Summary: Kathy feels that Elliot is constantly working and needs to spend more time with family. Elliot feels the same way, yet he still continues to work constantly. A tragedy is what it takes that will bring this family closer together.


**What's Really Important**

_"Elliot, you're never home. I miss you. The kids miss you. Especially Lizzie and Dickie. EJ is going to forget who you are! Could you not just take some time off, just a little bit?"_

Elliot knew this conversation would be coming up soon. For the past two months, he'd been working non-stop. He had been neglecting his family, which he hated. He loved his family more than anything in the world.

_"I'll make sure I have this weekend off babe. Okay? We'll go on a date tonight since it's Friday, and then tomorrow we'll go and take the kids somewhere."_

_"Promise? Last time you said that you had to go to work anyway."_

_"I promise sweetheart."_

Elliot brought his wife into a long kiss, and hugged her tightly.

_"How did I get a woman so great?"_

_"I wouldn't be half the person I am today if it wasn't for you, El."_

_"I love you Kathy. See you tonight."_

_"I love you too, Elliot."_

And with that, Elliot Stabler was out the door - off to the SVU precinct, as usual. Kathy Stabler just sighed and rolled her eyes. She sat down to read the newspaper, and slowly she drifted off into sleep..

Kathy woke up later on that afternoon and laid around the house most of the day. The kids were all at school still, and she was bored out of her mind. That is, until she got a phone call.

_"Hello?"_

_"Hey babe."_

_"Hey El. What's up?"_

_"I won't be able to make it tonight." _

Kathy didn't speak. She didn't no whether to be angry or sad.

_"Oh..."_ she finally said.

_"I'm so sorry baby. So much has been going on here at work lately, and..it's just...I don't know...I'm sorry babe. Can you give me a rain check?"_

_"You know I always do."_ Kathy said, smiling.

Elliot smiled back on the phone, _"you're amazing. You know that, Kathy Stabler? You're absolutely amazing."_

_"Well, I do have a pretty amazing husband - even though I barely get to see him."_

_"That'll all change soon baby, I promise."_

_"Okay. I'm holding you up to that."_

_"I love you Kathy."_

_"Love you too El."_

Kathy Stabler sighed as she hung up the phone. Somehow, in the back of her mind, she _knew_ this was going to happen. It always did. Work was always so important to Elliot, and so was family. But sometimes he didn't know how to balance it all out. Kathy just sulked on the couch until the kids got home from school. And of course, kids being kids, they all had plans for the weekend, so Kathy was stuck at home with just EJ and Elizabeth. What a wonderful way to spend the weekend, all alone with your 7 year old daughter and 3 year old son.

Kathy looked at the clock. It was midnight and Elliot still wasn't home. That was normal for him. There were some nights he didn't come home at all. Kathy missed the nights that she could snuggle up beside Elliot and just make love and be happy. She missed her husband more than anything in the world. She tried not to think too much, and just drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

That is, until her phone rang..

_"Hello?" _she grumbled, half asleep still.

_"Kathy? It's Olivia."_

_"Liv?" _Kathy sprang up out of bed, suddenly very awake. _"What's up, is everything okay?" _

_"Everything will be fine Kathy, but Elliot was shot about a half an hour ago. Right in the shoulder. He's in the hospital right now, but the doctors say he'll be fine."_

_"I'll be right there."_

And Kathy hung up the phone.

About twenty minutes later, after Kathy woke up her neighbor at 3 AM to watch her two youngest children, she sped her way down to the hospital. She went in through the emergency room section, scanning the room.

_"Can I help you, ma'm?" _A kind receptionist asked.

_"Yes, actually. My husband was brought in about an hour ago. Detective Elliot Stabler."_

_"Ahh, Stabler." _the elderly woman smiled, _"he's such a nice guy. You must be a lucky woman!"_

Kathy smiled.

_"Take an elevator to the second floor, room 245 sweetie. He's right in there." _The woman said after punching a few keys in on the computer.

_"Thanks!" _Kathy said hurridely as she ran to the elevator.

When she got to Elliot's room, Kathy was a lot calmer then she anticipated being. Elliot looked to be sleeping peacefully in his hospital bed. And he sure did look gorgeous in his hospital gown.

_"Hey baby." _she said quietly as she sat on the edge of his bed and took his hand.

Elliot's eyes fluttered open, and he smiled. _"Hey sweetie. How are you?"_

Kathy laughed. Elliot was being his typical self - worrying about others.

_"Well, I was doing just fine until I got a call saying my husband just got shot!" _she laughed, and kissed him passionately.

Elliot blushed. _"Ah, I'll be alright." _he winked at her.

Kathy giggled, _"See, if you had just come __**home **__this weekend like you were supposed to, nothing would have happened!"_ She winked at him and tapped him lightly on the head.

Before Elliot could reply, a small, balding man walked into the room.

_"Hello Mr. Stabler. I'm Dr. Hoda. I just wanted to see you for myself before I took off for the night."_

_"And why is that?"_

_"Why, you're lucky to be alive Mr. Stabler. The man upstairs was really looking out for you tonight. If you had just been a half a step closer to the man who shot you, you would have been dead instantely."_

Kathy closed her eyes and tried not to show her concern. _Thank you God for keeping Elliot safe._ She praised.

When the doctor walked out of the room, Elliot took Kathy's hand.

_"I'm so glad you're okay, baby." _

_"Me too Kathy. But you know, I'm kind of glad I got shot."_

_"GLAD?"_

_"Yes...This was a wake up call for me. I need to spend more time with my family, especially you. We're never promised tomorrow, and we need to really show the people in our life how much we love and care about them."_

Kathy smiled. A small tear slid down her cheek. Elliot reached over with his good arm and wiped the tear off her cheek. He pulled her in for a hug, and kissed her.

_"I love you Kathy."_

_"I love you even more, El."_


End file.
